


Look up (#87 Mistletoe)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [58]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Christmas, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, Ian and mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look up (#87 Mistletoe)

Ian was seldom surprised. The Professor always surprised him.

A tree topped with an elegant angel stood in the corner. White lights glittered against crystal ornaments. The air was crisp with real pine but also the spicy sweet of apples, cinnamon and cloves rolling from the small kitchen.

Charlie took the bags from his hands and set them aside.

"Look up." Ian looked. They were under mistletoe. Charlie kissed him until he thought he might melt.

"For me?" Ian asked thought he knew the answer.

Charlie grinned. "All for you. And don't think that's the only place I hung mistletoe."


End file.
